Teen Titans, The Monster Within
by turdle32
Summary: This is my first story so go easy please. When a teenage boy sees what he first thinks is a shooting star then leads him on an adventure with the worlds greatest teenage superheros the Teen Titans, but will they find about his dark secret that he hides below the surface?


**This is my first story so please go easy on me.**

I saw the bright light that was falling out of the sky, at first it startled me but then I got used to it and thought it was a shooting star I silently wished to find a rabbit so I could finish my stew, as he looked at the shooting star it reminded him of the good old times before the incident. He went back to scavenging food for his stew when all of a sudden the shooting star exploded in a bright green which illuminated the forest and as the green fireball kept falling it was headed towards his old home, Jump City.

"That fire ball may have damaged the city, you should go and help all those in need." Said Love "No those that are weak enough to fall to the fire should perish like the worms they are." Said Hate. This is the way they always are, always bickering, arguing and fighting like the opposites they are and he hated them for it, the only problem is that they never leave him alone and never stop arguing that was why he caused the incident. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" I yelled "Just let me think please." "Well I am long overdue to get some supplies from the big smoke" I said out loud so I started running towards the city. Little did I know that I would not be coming back to my forest outpost for a long time.

30 minutes later

Luckily enough for me I got the last bus going into the city from a small town about an hour from the centre of Jump City and all I heard on the bus was talk about how an alien was on a rampage in jump city and was smashing buildings, of course I didn't believe a word of it. I mean come on, an Alien? In Jump City? Nothing ever happened in Jump City so it was a long stretch for me to believe that an alien was there. But 40 minutes into the bus ride and it was still all anyone was talking about, I even heard someone say that Robin had been spotted fighting it, the things that these people were saying was making it harder to believe the whole story. Just as he got on the main road that would take us to the centre of the city the bus was suddenly flipped over by some huge amount of force.

My whole world was spinning for what seemed like hell of a long time but eventually I regained my focus and took in my surroundings, people around me were crying out in pain as they had been thrown around in various states of injury, the bus was beyond repair as the roof was half gone and everything inside had been torn out or destroyed and the engine was smoking heavily, as I got up I when to help a young boy who could have been no more than 12 years of age, he had a deep complexion and short dark hair, he looked fine apart from his torn shirt and a little cut on his upper lip _"Usted ha visto a mi padre?"_ the young child asked me, he looked very disturbed and scared "No but…" I was saying when a loud deep voice behind me yelled _"Mi hijo querido estoy aqui"_ he yelled with tears coming out of his eyes as he embrace his son, he then turned around to me and said "Thank you _mi amigo_ " he said while holding his son tight "Its ok" I yelled as I started to run to where the sound of destruction was coming from "Just make sure everyone who was on the bus is ok" I yelled to him as I really started taking off down the road.

As I came running around a corner to see what all the fuss is about, as I turned I saw a teenage boy probably around my age being smacked into a building and going through the wall, he has short spikey hair and a thin build that looked like it was able to jump from building to building with ease, his cloths consisted of big silver and black boots and green tights on his feet and legs respectively and on his torso was a red top yellow lines and over his left pectoral muscle was a symbol that could not be mistaken for anything else but and yellow and black 'R'. "Robin" I said in excitement "I cannot believe that he is here in Jump City!" I said to myself but then I remembered that if the stories of him being in Jump City was true then the one about the alien was true as well… As if rehearsed a young woman walked out of the dust with neon green eyes that looked like they could be weapons if she wanted them to be, her skin was a light orange colour and she has long urban coloured hair and the eyebrows to match, she was wearing a garment that looked like a short skirt and a tube top both of which were purple but under those she had what looked like armour, the armour was a bright Silver colour and reflected the lighting around her, the only thing wrong with her was the big bulky hand cuffs she was wearing which looked like they were stoping her from doing something , "Zota" the Alien girl said cracking her neck as she slowly walked up to the injured Robin, but as she was distracted by Robin a fully green mountain goat blindsided her and knocked her across the street into another building making it partially collapse in top of her.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy at your service Sir are you…."he said quickly "Wow your Robin! I have to say I am a massive fan Sir!" "Thanks" the boy wonder grumbled as Beast Boy helped him up as had transformed back into his normal looking self, I studied beast boy for a short moment, he had purple and black boots on his feet and black tights on his legs, on his torso and arms was a purple and black tight shirt and on his hands were silver gloves around his waist was a silver utility belt, like the one Robin had on but just not as fancy, but the most striking feature about him was that all his see-able skin was green, even his hair! "That's one hell of a way to make an entrance" I thought to myself. "He is so cute I just want to hug the little green guy" said Love as she got an excited look on her face. "The tactic that this _Beast Boy_ used is very cowardly, he should be punished for doing such a pathetic thing" yelled a fuming Hate. "Shut up both of you, I have to concentrate on what is happening to them right now" I told them. "I will be quite for now but when I get out I will make this aliens rampage look like a child's water fight compared to world war two" Said Hate as he disappeared. "Don't listen to him dear he is all talk, plus I wouldn't let him do that to you" said Love as she to disappeared. "At least they are gone for now" I said to myself "to bad this peace only lasts a day at the longest."

By the time I had refocused on the fight another hero had joined in trying to stop the girl, he was massive, at least 6 foot by the look of him so far, the striking thing about him was that he was almost all robot all his robotic parts were either light blue, white or Silver, the little amount of skin he had left was dark to I instantly thought that he must have been an African American. "Boyah!" yelled the robot man as he knocked the alien across the street and into another building which then total collapsed on top of her with his powerful sonic cannon. "Yeah that should do it!" yelled beast boy in happiness, "Good job Cyborg" said Robin with a slight grin of his face "We make a great…" that was all he said as a bin slammed into him knocking him back into a window, just as Cyborg and Beast Boy were getting ready to attack a girl in a dark blue robe floated in front of them standing between them and the alien she then said "Stop! You are not helping by attacking her, Robin come here and see if you can get her hand cuffs off" the girl in the robe said, "And who are you?" asked Robin, the Girl in the robe then said "Raven… my name is Raven" "Ok Raven" said Robin I will try to make peace with this alien.

Raven had pale blue skin and wore a black leotard under her dark blue robe, her robe has a hood and it coved her face, the only thing you could see were her piercing blue eyes. As the Boy Wonder walked up to the alien he was observing her to make sure she wasn't just going to attacking him, as he went to undo the shackles he told her "Look I am sorry for attacking you, but you were endangering civilians and I couldn't allow it." He finished saying just has the shackles fell off. As Robin went to say something else to the alien she quickly grabbed him and kissed him much to everyone's shock. "Leave me alone or I will destroy you!" the alien said in perfect English as she flew away at a high speed, "Wow man" said Cyborg "Uh what just happened?" asked Beast Boy, coming out of his shock Robin said "I honestly don't know but at least I planted a tracking device on her before she flew away."

As Robin turned around a tall black haired teenager came up to him "Hey the name's Toby, I just saw your fight I noticed that you are injured so I thought I would help you" I said "and how do you plan on helping me?" asked Robin in a slightly annoyed tone "Don't let that _boy_ talk to you like that, KILL HIM!" yelled Hate "Bloody hell you guys never say gone for longer than an hour do you?" I asked them in an extremely angry tone "Sorry darling but Hate wouldn't stay down for long with all the fighting going on around you." Said Love "And anyway you were going to call on my powers soon weren't you?" "Yes… yes I was" I said to Love  "Sorry for getting angry" "That's ok darling I will let you use my powers for a very short time" said Love in an extremely happy tone. At that I was snapped back into the real world, Beast Boy was waving his hand in front of my face "uh are you in there buddy?" he asked "yes I am" I snapped at him "and the name is Toby, use it." As I said that Beast Boy looked upset and just stared at his shoes "Darling just remember every time you get angry you are letting Hate win." Said Love in a slightly upset tone. "Sorry Beast Boy I didn't mean to snap at you I hope we can still be friends." I said to him quietly, Beast Boy then looked up to me and smiled "We sure can be friends" he replied with a big smile on his face "But what is your power?" "Let me show you guys" I turned to Robin and motioned for him to come to me. "This might tingle a little at first" I told him "Ok just do it" Robin said in a rushing way "Ok here goes nothing!" I said to him as I held my hand just above his arm where the bone was very clearly broken. "This feels extremely weird" said Robin, as he looked down at his arm he saw the bone set back into its normal place, "Ok that was AWESOME!" yelled Beast Boy, "Man if he wasn't here that injury could have been a lot worse" said Cyborg, Raven just looked at him and said "Nice" in a monotone voice that displayed no emotion, "Well thanks for the help Toby, but now I have an alien to find." Said Robin as he went to run off but Cyborg stopped him "I think you mean _we_ " "We all fought her so we should all help her, it's our responsibility as superhero's to help everyone we can" said Cyborg "Yeah… uh what he said" yelled Beast Boy, "I suppose being with you guys for a little longer won't hurt anybody, hell we might even help somebody" I said "Are you going to come with us Raven?" I asked her she looked at me for a while with those lovely piercing blue eyes she has and said "Ok" and then Robin sighed in defeat "Well since we are all feeling so noble let's go find our alien then."

After tracking the alien to a nearby mall it was massive as we entered the complex Robin looked at the ground and saw the broken tracker on the ground. "We are going to have to split up to find our alien" said Robin "Beast Boy you go with Cyborg" "Hell yeah" said Beast Boy as he high fived Cyborg. "Toby and Raven you to go together" said Robin in a authorities tone "I would prefer to go alone" Raven remarks in her monotone voice, "I'm sorry Raven but as far as I know Toby doesn't have any combat experience" "It's true I have only ever been in one fight and that was at school against some bullies" Toby said with excitement "Ok and then I will go on my own" said Robin. Robin held out his hand in it was 4 tiny earpieces "if you find anything just remember to radio it in straight away so that everyone can come and help you." Robin said "Ok loud and clear Sir" said Beast Boy as him and Cyborg headed in the direction of the food court. "Ok just remember to be careful and radio in if you find anything" Robin said in a warning tone as he used his grappling hook to get into the rafters. "Let's move" said Raven "where do you think she is?" I asked Raven, she just looked at me with those lovely eyes "let me find her" she quietly told me, as she focused on locating the alien her hands started to glow black, as she opened her eyes her hands stopped glowing she instantly told me "I found her" as she went to radio in the location "Stop" said Toby "Why" said Raven in a slightly annoyed tone "Because if you were an alien on a planet where you thought everyone was out to hurt you wouldn't you want to be confronted by two people rather than 5?" I asked Raven, she just looked at him "well spoken" she said in her monotone voice "Where is she?" I asked "In the nearby Fishers."

As I entered the supermarket I walked in there with Raven, it was just a plain old supermarket like the one you would find in your local area, the walls were yellow and the floor was white and it was just row upon row of all the foods you would usually get at a supermarket. "You go the left side I will go the right side" I told Raven as she looked at me and nodded. As I crept down the right side I heard someone talking in a loud angry voice "Where are the things you humans call _chocolate!_ " said the alien. I turned the corner to face her she smashed the fridge which she was looking through, as I went to talk to her she turned around to face me and look at me with those mesmerising neon green eyes "Why did you come here I told you to leave me alone!" she yelled at me as her hands and eyes started to glow the same neon colour her eyes normally were but much brighter "Please listen to me no one want…" I started to say but she just yelled at me "I gave you a warning, you should have listened and this wouldn't have happened" she said to me with remorse throughout her voice "Wait…" I started to say nut she interrupted me again "And for the record I am sorry it came to this." She stated. I was just about to ask her what she meant when she let lose an extremely powerful starbolt "Raven help" I yelled just before the starbolt hit my chest and when straight through me, throwing me backwards, as I went through a wall I was Raven looking at me with wide eyes as everything started going black.

 **Please remember to rate and review, any feedback would be good. But don't be a dick about it**


End file.
